I am your Freedom
by InfinityandTrumpets
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always tried hard to please his grandfather, but is he now going too far? To become a Death Eater he must seduce then sacrifice Rose Weasley, but will his heart take over along the way?
1. Prologue

*** A/N: I made some changes to this chapter though not very many. Please enjoy :3**

**Prologue**

Scorpius walked hesitantly down the dark corridor, his heart thumping erratically against his chest. It was not the dark that influenced this reaction in him; in fact the darkness was the only comforting thing on his journey.

He welcomed the darkness as it reminded him of the places he grew up in; the manor which he assumed had very few windows altogether and the Slytherin dungeons where the only light source was the fire that burned an abnormal emerald green.

It was the realisation of what was about to happen that pressed down on him. He was not used to such a range of emotions flowing through him all at the same time. He was not used to fear, or guilt or anticipation in such great quantities. It was alien to the cool confident Slytherin.

As Scorpius ran his hands over the intricate patterns on the wall he was just able to make out the silhouette of none other than his childhood friend, new found fuck buddy and future wife (according to his grandparents) Ivanna Goyle, the one who had invited him to this 'ceremony' in the first place.

Out of the shadows another figure emerged. Scorpius didn't have to concentrate on it for too long before he knew it was his grandfather, the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

The eldest Malfoy arched his thin White eyebrow "You're late!" His words were spoken in the usual monotone, a voice which Scorpius grew up listening to.

Scorpius could come up with no excuse, "I-I'm sor-"

"Enough!" his grandfather interrupted, "we have no time for excuses, it's time to start your initiation!"

And with that Scorpius felt a cool hand snake around his shoulder; Ivanna had started to lead him into the hall.

Scorpius started to shake. He knew that this wasn't what his late father had wanted for him, but he knew that he had to do this. He had to prove that he wasn't a coward like his father.

On entering the room, Scorpius noticed that he knew every single person there. Most of the younger witches and wizards were fellow Slytherins, the others being graduates that had recently left school, the elder wizards were all friends of his grandfather, and, Scorpius guessed, previous Death Eaters. No matter how unique each face, they all wore the same knowing smirk almost as if they were one being. It made Scorpius feel nauseous.

"It's time!" stated Lucius, to the room full of people. The elder Malfoy practically shone with pride. Scorpius wondered if he had looked like this when Draco had his initiation.

Scorpius and his grandfather moved to the centre of the room whilst everyone else formed a circle around them. The amusement spread throughout the room un-nerved Scorpius almost to the point of him running away from his duty. Almost.

Lucius Malfoy put his wand in the air and whispered an unfamiliar spell in a sinister voice; "Morsmordre" smoke slithered out of the tip and formed the shape of a skull. The rest of the Death Eaters followed his movements pointing their wands, instead, at the skull, which started to open its mouth. Scorpius watched as thick dark smoke in the shape of a snake billowed out of the now open jaw of the skull.

Instantly Scorpius knew this sign. It was the dark mark. Something he had been taught to fear by his parents and his school and now it is something he is being taught to respect by his grandfather and his peers.

The elder Malfoy tugged Scorpius's arm and brought the tip of his wand to his forearm. As the wand was pressed more firmly into his skin, Scorpius could feel a searing pain shoot through his muscles and watched as a faint outline took formation. Looking up again he noticed that the dark mark was fading slightly. It didn't take long for Scorpius to realise what was happening, this was far darker than he had hoped it to be.

Once the smoke version had almost cleared a ferocious pain washed through the younger Malfoy. Falling to his knees, his arm still clasped in his grandfather's vice like grip, wishing he had not given in and that he was far, far away from here.

"It is done." it was spoken gruffly; no trace of the warm man Scorpius had grown up with was left in his voice.

After wrenching his hand back, Scorpius noticed the mark as clear as day suddenly starting to fade until it was merely a light shadow on his arm.

"What? Why did it disappear?" he worried. Had he gone through all that pain for nothing?

Ivanna stepped out from the circle; her ice blue eyes glinting in a menacing way, the sneer on her face looked pitying and regal. "Aww! Little Scorpius is confused!" she mocked. The whole room laughed with smirks on their faces. "You have not yet completed your deed." she slipped an arm around his shoulder and hissed into his ear "We all have one..."

Scorpius turned and looked her in the eye confused but it seemed that it was not her job to answer this time.

"Scorpius, you are aware of the Weasley/Potters correct?" he nodded slowly at his grandfather, not thoroughly understanding why that idiotic family were relevant, "and you know the part they played in the war?" Scorpius once again nodded. "Then you will be aware of what would happen if one of them were to be killed... by one of us?" Scorpius' eyes bulged as he took in his meaning.

"You mean to say that I-I h-have to kill one of the war heroes?" he stuttered, there was no way in hell that he would be able to complete such a task.

"Not exactly. You have to kill one of their children."

Scorpius' mouth hang wide open as he realised what he had gotten himself into. "But-but I can't!"

"And why is that?" his Ivanna growled whilst digging her crimson talons into the flesh of his shoulder through the thick black material of his initiation robes.

"Now, now Ivanna. You must calm yourself. He will do what I ask of him" Lucius directed his gaze towards his grandson, "- won't you?"

Scorpius felt his throat constricting and gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. "Yes" his voice came out raspy. "But who would it be? We have not decided yet have we?"

"That's up to you to decide," whispered Ivanna as she ran one of her long fingers over his masculine jaw and placed a kiss on the shell of his ear.

His grandfather somehow knew what had been said, "However, it must be the offspring of one of the trio, preferably one of Potter's."

Scorpius felt his stomach hit the floor. Although he had never actually had a full conversation with any of the Potter/Weasleys he had always thought kindly of them. Their antics never failed to amuse him - though he tried his hardest to seem disapproving of their boisterous nature in front of any of his peers.

"But-"

"No excuses Scorpius!" Ivanna snapped, noticing his sudden discomfort with the situation "the death of one of those brats will cause the biggest outrage amongst the wizarding world!"

"And you must make this decision alone, my son," his grandfather joined in, "it will prove your loyalty to the cause and when HE returns he will hold you in the highest regard!" there was a look of manic pleasure upon Lucius' face as he said this..

Scorpius squirmed on his spot, his father always taught him to hate the animal that had ruined his adolescence and controlled the view of people towards his family. That had been drilled into his head until his father had died when Scorpius turned seven. The death of his father was something he didn't understand. It was so unexpected and mysterious that aurors tried to investigate it but they could come to no conclusion. Scorpius had been too young at the time so he had never really thought about it.

"So you have to bring a member of that filthy family to the manor at the end of next year and it has to be at their own will, we need you to persuade your victim to trust you so that their own family turns against them. This will make them feel guilty enough to seek revenge," Ivanna said, breaking Scorpius' train of thought ", or die trying!"

A deep evil laugh passed through the room.

Lucius placed an arm round his grandson "Only then will you get the mark my boy." It was said in a reassuring manner but Scorpius didn't feel very assured.

* * *

><p><strong>* AN: I am really sorry for not updating this sooner but I have had a lot going on in my personal life recently and I just couldn't find the time to write. **

**I hope you like the improvements I made to the chapter (though there aren't many) **

**Please Review, I would love to hear any criticism though don't be too harsh :)**


	2. Chapter 1

*** A/N: I felt extremely guilty for not updating sooner and so I am uploading Chapter 1 today as well as the new prologue.**

**Chapter 1**

Scorpius took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do; he knew that it was inevitable. Squeezing his mother's frail hand once more he turned from her and wheeled his ivory trunk to the baggage compartment of the scarlet steam train that stood before him in all its glory. Despite the commotion on the platform 9 3/4 he could hear nothing but the erratic beat of his own heart and the echo of his footsteps.

He had narrowed his list of so-called 'victims' down to Albus Potter, Lily Potter and Rose Weasley. He had already decided that, due to their strong grudges towards all Slytherins (especially the Malfoys) that James Potter and Hugo Weasley would be impossible to convert. This meant that he had to choose between the kind, understanding and good-hearted Albus Potter, the lively, vivacious and stunning Lily Potter, and the quiet, innocent and studious Rose Weasley. He had to choose which one to kill.

After storing his expensive trunk in the luggage hold, the young Malfoy found himself a compartment. From his seat he could see his strong, aristocratic mother who was ignorantly blissful towards the upcoming events of that year. She had assumed, despite his shady history, that Scorpius' grandfather had simply invited him round for tea. He didn't even want to begin to imagine the look on her face when she found out that her son was going to be a murderer. Astoria and Draco fought long and hard to save the reputation of the Malfoy family and to change people's perception of pure bloods in general. Scorpius knew that by doing this he would not only be betraying his living mother, but he would be shaming his dead father's honour. He would singlehandedly destroy years of restoration.

As his mother looked back at him, Scorpius waved a shaking hand and mouthed goodbye. However, this small sentimental gesture was shattered by the slam of the compartment door. He knew immediately who the intruder was by the clip of her heals. Ivanna placed a thin hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. Looking up at this girl's face, he recognised only a glimpse of the child he had so long ago befriended, hidden beneath the deep red wine lipstick and the perfectly sharp eyebrows. Despite having lost herself, Ivanna was still immensely stunning. A smirk formed on his lips as he curled a hand around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Her lips were only slightly above his own at this angle so he pulled her head down. Their crashing kisses were the norm for the two Slytherins who were often found locked at the lips (or other body parts) in the various broom closets of Hogwarts. Their arrangement held nothing but lust and that suited them both perfectly - neither required romance or affection to carry on their 'relationship'. The two hardly talked at all other than to speak of their 'duties' as death eaters and so this passion was just used as an advantage to them both. They thought of the whole arrangement as merely helping out a friend.

**o0o0o0o**

Scorpius zipped up his black, uniform trousers and then went to lie down on the padded seating of the compartment whilst he watched Ivanna get herself dressed into her slightly too small Hogwarts uniform and Slytherin robe. By changing into their school uniforms after their activities they were killing two birds with one stone. Slytherins were nothing if not resourceful.

Ivanna and Scorpius had waited until the Hogwarts Express had left the station to go any further than kissing (although his mother knew of the activities the two teenagers got up to, Scorpius hardly thought she would liked to have witnessed it for herself) which meant that they were a good hour into their journey on the Hogwarts Express. They had quite a few more hours (about five) to go until they got to the Wizarding School in Scotland, leaving them plenty of time to socialise with their friends, complete prefect duties and even to get started with their plan.

Once Ivanna was dressed and presentable again she sat on the seat opposite Scorpius and rested her bare feet on his lap, the young Malfoy was therefore granted with the sight of her magnificently long, model-esque legs (as well as a peak of what was under her short grey skirt.) Reaching into her expensive dragon hide purse she withdrew her favourite lipstick and a small hand mirror. Whilst applying the thick gunk (as Scorpius so often named it) to her full lips she asked what progress he had made on his choice.

"Well I've scratched off Hugo and James from the list, there is no way I would be able to convince them to be pro-Slytherin anytime soon" Scorpius laughed uneasily, he was trying to look cool and collected regarding his mission.

Ivanna smirked and nodded, "So that leaves that Albus boy, the Potter girl and the Weasel's daughter" Ivanna stopped to contemplate these remaining choices and then spoke up again, "I think you should go for one of the girls, you can seduce them into submission. The Potter brat is probably the best choice for that, she seems far too willing for a fifteen year old. I mean look how many boyfriends she has had over the years!" she snorted.

Scorpius thought this over whilst Ivanna admired her reflection. He hadn't thought of seduction as a method of gaining their trust. He knew he was awfully good at that sort of thing anyway, it got him out of Merlin only knows how many detentions and into more beds than he could count. "Well that definitely rules out Albus Potter then," he chuckled whilst running a hand through his pale blonde hair, "I'm not so sure about Lily Potter though. She has two older brothers that will kill me if I go near her with those intentions, a large amount of people that will notice her sudden conversion to all things Slytherin, not to mention her father, the one and only boy who lived! It would all be too public and that would make things incredibly messy." Scorpius frowned, he felt like he had no other options left.

Ivanna looked up at him shocked, "You aren't seriously thinking of seducing Rose Weasley are you?" Scorpius furrowed his brow, he had forgotten all about her. Ivanna looked surprisingly outraged at this notion, "Why would you even consider seducing her? She is such a prude! And even if you do manage to get into her knickers, would you even want to? She is revoltingly nerdy and plain, at least the Potter brat is hot!" Scorpius wondered what had gotten into Ivanna. She was never the type to be this furious with another female; she had always thought herself to be too above them to even consider being affected by petty competition that most girls succumbed to. It almost sounded as if the girl was jealous of Rose Weasley. Sure, she was not an ugly girl and she did have a some-what good figure but she was hardly a candidate against Ivanna. Rose Weasley had always been a little plain and always hid behind loose clothes and her timid nature, Scorpius would bet that a boy had never even flirted with the girl before.

"What's up with you Ivanna, are you -dare I say it- jealous of Rose Weasley?" the dark haired beauty, who was previously admiring her perfectly manicured nails, snapped her sharp blue eyes up to connect with Scorpius' grey ones. She looked both terrified and outraged at his statement and shot to her feet immediately, "How dare you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, assume that I, Ivanna Goyle, hottest girl in the whole of fucking Hogwarts, could ever be jealous of that prissy little prude of a girl!" she had begun to screech at the top of her lungs at this point (Scorpius thanked Merlin that he had previously put up silencing charms on the compartment to silence their loud moans from prying ears) and her eyes were piercing into his very soul, "I was merely thinking of how boring she would be for you! You are one of my closest friends, Malfoy, and one of the best fucks I have ever had the pleasure to have been intimate with and so I wanted to make sure this whole ordeal would at least be fun for you!"

The brunette started to slip on her over the knee white socks along with a pair of black heels that she used only for school and then packed all of her belongings messily into the dragon hide purse along with the muggle clothing she had worn in the morning. Furiously she stamped over to the compartment door, slid it open and then paused before turning to face Scorpius who was frozen in shock at Ivanna's outburst, "Keep your options open for now, but if you do choose the prude do not come crying to me when the weasel bores you! I will not be used to satiate the feelings that she fails to inspire in you!" and with that she walked out into the carriageway and slammed the door shut. Scorpius listened to the sound of her heels hit the floor angrily as he sat, still shocked at the unusual behaviour of his friend. There was definitely something that she was hiding from him regarding a certain redhead.

**o0o0o0o**

Approximately three hours later, Scorpius Malfoy was patrolling the carriage way with a fellow prefect (a hideous, troll of a girl named Imelda Thorpe who was the sixth year prefect from Ravenclaw house) they were given the unfortunate task of having to inform every student on board to start dressing in their uniforms, if they hadn't already done so, and to tell them that the train would be arriving in Hogsmede station in two hours. The pair had split up to cover every other compartment individually so as to be more efficient with their time. Thorpe had taken to rubbing herself against Scorpius purposefully when moving to the next compartment which left the Malfoy feeling utterly violated and disgusted. He longed to switch places with his lucky friend, Antony Zabini, who was previously getting cosy with a rather cute Hufflepuff prefect whilst they were heading to patrol their section of the train. The Hufflepuff seemed to be a bit of a bimbo despite her prefect position meaning that she was most likely rubbing genitals with Zabini at that very moment.

Whilst grudgingly making his way towards the next compartment, Scorpius started to think of Lily Potter and Rose Weasley. He had to figure out which one he would plan to seduce. He was in the middle of coming up with a plan to start a conversation with either one of them when he stopped suddenly. The compartment he was currently standing in front of held one passenger only; Rose Weasley.

She was perched against the far wall of her compartment, in the opposite direction of the train's advance. Her hair formed a fiery halo around her head and fell over her shoulders and down her front in a mess of tangles and curls, covering her face partly from view. She was dressed in thick, baggy muggle clothes consisting of a pair of blue denim jeans with a large rip in the knee, a thick blue woolly jumper which had her thumbs poked through the bottom of each sleeve, a rather large grey trench coat with the lapels turned up and a brightly coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. On her feet she wore a pair of battered old boots that seemed to have been taped together. In her hands, she held a book which seemed to be as tattered as the clothes she was adorned in. She was nothing like the other girls of the school who all spent a lot to buy the newest and prettiest things at the most extortionate of prices. This girl was rough and unkempt but she retained a quality of ingenuity and individuality about her that left Scorpius in awe of her. He didn't find her to be physically appealing in the slightest in this mess of old clothing but he was venerated by her bravery to be so different from the mainstream world of the girls at Hogwarts and their judging eyes. Even Imelda Thorpe prided herself on appearance and took great care in her hair and clothing, though it did her no good.

The thought of his fellow prefect shook Scorpius from his sudden stupor. He looked down the carriageway to see that Thorpe had moved on quite a bit and was dealing with a compartment near the end of the carriage. He had to stop thinking about the Weasley girl and had to work hard to finish his assignment so that he could get back to his seat for a nap.

Scorpius stretched out a hand and slid open her compartment door which jolted the girl from her book which seemed to have engrossed her previously. Rose's face was now directly in Scorpius' line of sight and he took a moment to admonish the gentle blush in her cheeks and the way her lips were parted almost comically in shock at the intruder. She reminded him of a deer caught in wand light. After clearing his throat, Scorpius began the usual routine, "Sorry for the disturbance but I am here to inform you that we shall be arriving to Hogwarts in the next two hours and so you should probably start getting into your robes," her azure blue eyes flashed towards the emerald prefect badge that was pinned to the front of his robes and then back to his face.

She looked at him expectantly as if to ask if there was anything else he planned to say before returning to the novel that she gripped tightly now. "What are you reading there?" he asked Rose hesitantly.

Her reply was short and curt, "A book."

Scorpius frowned, was she being sarcastic? "I knew that. I meant what book are you reading?"

She let out an exasperated huff and Scorpius thought that he saw her roll her eyes as well, "It's a muggle book, nothing you'd be interested in."

"Do you think that just because I'm a Malfoy I won't be interested in anything remotely muggle?" Scorpius questioned condescendingly.

"It's 'Submarine' written by Joe Dunthorne." She had answered his original question but ignored the most recent one.

"Is it about those boat things that go underwater?"

"Not at all" she replied abruptly. Scorpius had stood there waiting for her to continue not understanding that she wanted the conversation to be over effective immediately. Sensing that he still lingered, Rose Weasley dog eared her place in the book and snapped it shut before turning to face him fully, a look of disdain evident in her features, "What is it that you want from me?" she asked in a paranoid tone.

"I was just being polite Weasley," Scorpius finished his sentence with a smirk rather than a full stop.

"Well then, go and be polite somewhere else!" she snapped and then turned in her seat so that her back was now facing him. Scorpius sighed at his evident failure and took the hint this time. He left the compartment and Rose Weasley well alone for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>* AN: I hope you enjoyed this :3 **

**I plan on updating weekly to give me enough time to write between updates though I won't hesitate to post sooner if I can do so. **

**Please review, I am quite proud of this chapter and so I would love to hear peoples opinions on it :)**


End file.
